1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat structure and in particular to a toilet seat structure in which a seat is warmed up to a desired temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a seat is pivoted to a casing which is secured on a rear end portion of an upper surface of a toilet bowl. The seat may be warmed up to a desired temperature by a heater provided at an inner surface thereof. A thermo-sensor is also provided on the inner surface of the seat, for detecting the current actual temperature thereof. The heater and the thermo-sensor are connected to a controller accommodated in the casing via a first cable and a second cable, respectively, both of which extend from the casing to the inner surface of the seat. A cross-sectional area of each wire of the first cable is larger than that of each wire of the second cable due to the fact that more current flows in the former. Thus, the first cable may be broken or cut due to unexpected reasons.
If the break in the cable is complete, then no current will reach the seat. On the other hand, the wires of the cable may be only partially broken. The reduced cross section of the cable in the region of the break can cause overheating of the cable, which can melt the surrounding insulator and poses a fire hazard. Moreover, even in the case of a complete break of the cable wires, the surrounding insulation can hold the two broken ends of the wires in sufficient contact that current transmission, with excessive heating in the region of the break, can occur.